Shitty Pity
by Yukirei
Summary: [ZoroSan nakamaship] Zoro finds Sanji mid duel and bleeding. [warning: hurt,comfort]
1. dialogue only version

**Shitty Pity: dialogue-only version  
**_By Yukirei (a.k.a. Cosmiko Ling)_

**Pairing: **Zoro x Sanji nakamaship  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or any of its characters. One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichiro-sensei. This is a non-profit fanfiction written by a fan, for the enjoyment of other fans.  
**Summary:** Zoro finds Sanji mid-duel and bleeding. Warning: hurt/comfort - HWP? Hurt Without Plot? ;P  
**Author's Notes:  
**Inspired by:  
1. LiveJournal community onepieceyaoi100's Talking theme (dialogue only was specified by the topic setter)  
2. Beginning inspired by Chinese fanfiction, Garnet Blue by 夜川·某茶 (Ye4 Chuan1.Mou3 Cha2) on myfreshnet dot com, li(underscore)cosplay/100079883  
3. A randomly drawn comic, Battle Wounds (presently discontinued)

Chapter 2 contains full version with narration between dialogue.

_

* * *

_

"What the hell--! What does the idiot think he is doing?"

"Get out of my fight, shitty swordsman."

"Like hell I'm going to."

-----

"She's gone."

"What crap were you doing? Don't underestimate a woman. Some can fight as well as men."

"I'm not attacking a lady."

"Wake up, ero-cook. That was YOUR blood on her blades."

"..."

-----

"The harbour's to the right."

Grunt. "Nami said something about west of the island."

"And Nami-san is undoubtedly correct, as always. West doesn't mean left, dumbass."

-----

"Are you slowing down for me, marimo? ...I don't need your shit pity."

"Why should I do that for you, bastard?"

"Good. We need to get back to the Merry quickly. Almost dinnertime. Luffy will be at the fridge again. Someone had better stop him or we'll have to get more supplies."

"...Oi. Idiot mayuge, you alright?"

"Fine as can be. ...Ugh. Damn."

"..."

"What are you doing?! Let me down, shitty marimo!"

"You can't even stand, idiot cook. And you're washing the streets with your blood."

"You're one to talk about bleeding. I don't need your shit pity! Let me down, damn it!"

"I'm not letting you down. You're the one who said we needed to get back quickly."

"I don't need your shit pity."

"I know. No one's pitying you."

A resigned sigh.

"...I might not be up to cooking dinner tonight. And the dessert planned for the ladies... I'm sorry, Nami-san, Robin-chan."

"..."

"Turn right here, we took a diagonal street just now."

Grunt.

"Oi, keep Luffy out of the fridge."

Grunt.

"And don't you raid the booze store while I'm not around."

"You talk too fucking much."

An almost inaudible chuckle.

-----

"Oi. Don't you sleep, idiot cook. Talk to me. We're reaching the Merry soon. Damn it. Talk to me. Oi!"

* * *

Date written: 7 April 2006 


	2. full version

**Shitty Pity: full version  
**_By Yukirei (a.k.a. Cosmiko Ling)_

**Pairing: **Zoro x Sanji nakamaship  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or any of its characters. One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichiro-sensei. This is a non-profit fanfiction written by a fan, for the enjoyment of other fans.  
**Summary:** Zoro finds Sanji mid-duel and bleeding. Warning: hurt/comfort - HWP? Hurt Without Plot? ;P  
**Author's Notes:  
**Inspired by:  
1. LiveJournal community onepieceyaoi100's Talking theme (dialogue only was specified by the topic setter)  
2. Beginning inspired by Chinese fanfiction, Garnet Blue by 夜川·某茶 (Ye4 Chuan1.Mou3 Cha2) on myfreshnet dot com, li(underscore)cosplay/100079883  
3. A randomly drawn comic, Battle Wounds (presently discontinued)

_

* * *

_

"What the hell--!" Zoro growled at the sight that slammed into his vision.

Blood sprayed across pastel walls as the young woman struck mercilessly with her long blades. Sanji avoided the rapid swings best he could, tried using his shoes as a poor shield in self-defence when he couldn't evade the attacks, but wasn't succeeding in keeping himself uninjured.

"What does the idiot think he is doing?" Zoro muttered under his breath as he tightened the knot at the back of his head with firm tugs to the ends of his bandana. Gripping the handles of his swords tightly, he surged forward into the fray.

With his left sword, he blocked an attack targeted at Sanji. Forced the woman back with his right.

The cook's mouth fell open slightly. Then his lips pressed back together firmly as he glared at Zoro.

"Get out of my fight, shitty swordsman."

Zoro cast a glance at the cook behind him out of the corner of his eye. Took in the crimson that stained his suit.

"Like hell I'm going to."

He turned his full attention back to the woman. Eyes narrowing, he took the offensive that he was certain Sanji - the love-idiot that he was - had never attempted to take.

The woman skilfully blocked the attack, stumbling at its power. Delicate eyebrows creased. Then, she swiftly fled before Zoro could strike a second time.

"She's gone."

The sound of Sanji's voice made Zoro halt for a moment. The woman disappeared into the maze of buildings. Sanji let the heel of his leg, which he would have raised to stop Zoro if he had insisted on chasing, drop to the ground.

Zoro whirled upon Sanji, scowling.

"What crap were you doing? Don't underestimate a woman. Some can fight as well as men." In the back of his mind, he glimpsed a certain childhood rival looking smugly down at him. He knew that she would have been one of those who could.

"I'm not attacking a lady," Sanji said stubbornly as they began walking. He patted his pockets for a cigarette, pausing for a second when he noticed the bloody state of the one he had pulled out. Then, he put the relatively clean end between his lips, was glad when the other end lit successfully.

"Wake up, ero-cook." Zoro's look was piercing, his voice sharp. "That was YOUR blood on her blades."

Sanji didn't respond. Merely exhaled slowly, watching the smoke curl lazily into the air.

* * *

They walked side by side. Zoro carried the bag of supplies that was the result of Sanji's afternoon at the market.

"The harbour's to the right," Sanji pointed out when Zoro took a step into his path, apparently to turn into the street on the left.

Zoro grunted and corrected his direction, muttering under his breath, "Nami said something about west of the island."

"And Nami-san is undoubtedly correct, as always." Despite having kept it low, Sanji seemed to have heard his complaint. "West doesn't mean left, dumbass."

There was something wrong. Zoro's eyebrows furrowed. The cook's sentence that contained mention of his goddess didn't hold its usual idiotic enthusiasm. Even the insult directed at him seemed half-hearted. Zoro's eyes flicked towards the cook, and realised that he was no longer walking alongside him, but was lagging by half a step.

He slowed his pace to match his. Unfortunately, Sanji noticed.

"Are you slowing down for me, marimo?" Sanji questioned irritably. "...I don't need your shit pity."

Zoro felt a wave of annoyance. At getting caught, and at how Sanji was making a fuss about it. "Why should I do that for you, bastard?"

"Good. We need to get back to the Merry quickly. Almost dinnertime. Luffy will be at the fridge again. Someone had better stop him or we'll have to get more supplies."

Zoro let Sanji ramble on, his eyes trained on the street before him, purposefully avoiding looking at the cook. It was only upon realising that it had been peacefully quiet for a while that he glanced to his side.

Sanji was not there.

Heartbeat accelerating unconsciously, Zoro spun around. Felt every muscle in his body tense at what he saw.

Sanji had stopped a few metres back. Was barely standing. His arm was pressed against a wall as he leant against it for support. But what alarmed Zoro even more was the glaring trail of red that clearly outlined the cook's path. Never looking down or back, the swordsman hadn't noticed it before.

Zoro strode back wordlessly. Stopped a short distance from the cook.

"...Oi. Idiot mayuge, you alright?"

"Fine as can be," Sanji hissed through ashen lips. He tried lifting his weight off the wall, only to find the world spinning around him and was compelled to lean back on his side against the comforting solidness of the concrete wall, cursing. "Ugh. Damn."

Zoro watched him silently. Then suddenly, he pushed the handle of the bag of supplies that he was holding between his teeth. WIthout forewarning, he took two huge steps forward, placed one hand around the cook's shoulders, simultaneously slid the other under his knees, and swept his feet off the ground.

Sanji's visible eye widened.

"What are you doing?! Let me down, shitty marimo!"

Zoro allowed himself to smirk inwardly for a second at the clear panic on the cook's features, before stating tonelessly, "You can't even stand, idiot cook. And you're washing the streets with your blood."

"You're one to talk about bleeding," Sanji accused, then struggled. "I don't need your shit pity! Let me down, damn it!"

Zoro tightened his hold around Sanji's shoulders, clenching his teeth over the bit of bag in his mouth.

"I'm not letting you down. You're the one who said we needed to get back quickly." Zoro began walking resolutely.

"I don't need your shit pity," Sanji said adamantly.

"I know. No one's pitying you," Zoro said quietly.

Sanji was quiet for a moment, then let out a resigned sigh.

"...I might not be up to cooking dinner tonight." Sanji mumbled as Zoro moved briskly. "And the dessert planned for the ladies... I'm sorry, Nami-san, Robin-chan."

Zoro didn't respond. He never understood what the love-cook's brain was made of, never saw women the way he did, nor cared to do so, frankly. Not that it mattered much. The cook had openly stated (in insults during their spats) that he didn't understand how his "seaweed head" thought either. It didn't need to matter. Even if they didn't see the world from the same point, they were still nakama, still fought each other equally matched, still worked well fighting back-to-back against common enemies. And that was all that mattered.

"Turn right here, we took a diagonal street just now," Sanji muttered.

Zoro only grunted in response, but turned as instructed.

"Oi, keep Luffy out of the fridge."

Zoro grunted again.

"And don't you raid the booze store while I'm not around."

"You talk too fucking much." Conserve your energy, you idiot.

The wind carried an almost inaudible chuckle to the swordman's ears.

* * *

It was straight all the way after the last right turn. Zoro moved as fast as he could without jolting the bundle in his arms too much, his mind focused on the single thought that he needed to get the cook back to the Merry where Chopper could tend to his wounds properly. Reaching the crest of an upward-sloping street, Zoro saw the Going Merry bobbing gently along with the waves of cerulean blue on which she rested. Could even make out some movement on the deck. A triumphant grin spread across his visage.

He turned his face to him to share the news.

That was when he noticed. A bolt of some unfamiliar feeling shot through the swordsman. His mouth dropped open and the weight of the bag of supplies sent it crashing down behind him. Fear. The unfamiliar feeling was fear.

Sanji's eyes were closed. His body was limp. And Zoro couldn't check if he was still breathing without freeing one hand. And doing so would mean putting him down. Might mean wasting precious time.

But surely it couldn't be...

...They needed Chopper. Now. Zoro broke into a run. Perhaps, he was even wishing that the bastard would open his eyes and yell at him - even better, kick him in the head - for aggravating his pain.

Sure, he hated the cook. But he would never want him to... He had lost one close rival, and that was more than enough.

"Oi. Don't you sleep, idiot cook. Talk to me. We're reaching the Merry soon. Damn it. Talk to me. Oi!"

* * *

Date started: 7 April 2006  
Date completed: 9 April 2006 


End file.
